Stranger from afar
by AnnAnime
Summary: Brolly from DBZ gets sucked into Link's world and finds link who he takes captive and wants to rule Hyrule himself. YAOI, non con, Violence and other unpleasantness. Chapter 1 has been revised.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or Zelda and the story is free for everyone.

This Story is rated M for some Extreme Violence, Non Consensual sex, and other unpleasant things.

Sorry that this is so short but it was a start. If you really like the next chapter then I will write more. Also if some of you are not familiar with some of the Characters then please visit my home page and view the Fanfic Characters page.

**Now here is a list of all Characters names and Ages:**

**Goku: Age: 32**

**Vegeta: Age: 30**

**Brolly: Age: 24**

**Link: Age: 18**

**Zelda: Age: 18**

Stranger from afar  
Chapter 1 The black hole  
By: Ann

Brolly is now fighting with Goku and Vegeta, a few hours pass and it began to get dark outside. Brolly punches Vegeta into the side of a mountain as flashes of lightening suddenly appear in the sky and the wind blows furiously. Vegeta falls to the ground almost unconscious and Brolly puts his attention to the sky. Goku quickly swoops up Vegeta and flies to a nearby mountain about 100 yards away. Vegeta regains his vision and looks into the sky with Goku as well.

Suddenly a dark hole opens up in the sky and Brolly is sucked up by the force. He tries to fight it, waving his arms frantically but it did no good as he gets swooped up into it and the hole closes and the sky becomes clear again almost instantly. Goku and Vegeta look on wide-eyed in amazement at what they have just witnessed.

They look at each other and Vegeta Exclaims "What the hell was that?"

Goku looks to the sky and replies. "That was as a portal to another dimension or another world I am sure of it. At least he is no longer a threat here and may God help those in the world he turns up in."

Brolly having excellent stamina and strength is thrown out of the sky from the black hole lands on his feet hard on the green grass in a kneeling position. He stands up and looks to the sky as the hole closes. Realizing he is stuck wherever that hole has taken him, looks straight ahead seeing a Castle with its gate down surrounded by a moat. He looks next to it and sees there is an entrance to something. He then looks around the green field and spots a boy standing only feet away from him with his eyes wide and mouth open.

He turns to the boy standing there and looks him up and down. "Yes nice body, I would say he's about 17 but I could be wrong." He thought to himself.

He knew he had to have this boy but not right away... he wanted to get some answers before frightening him.

He looks at the boy making the boy believe it's okay to talk to him. "Young man, what is the name of this strange world?"

The boy answers with an uneasiness in his voice. "This is the land of Hyrule Sir."

Brolly closes his eyes "I see." He says and then points to the castle and looks back at the boy "Whose castle is that over there?"

The boy gulps and answers him "That is the castle where Gannondorf rules."

"Who is Gannondorf?" he says to Link with a look of interest on his face.

"He is an evil Garudo who took over the castle and made it his own." Link says looking at the castle thinking of what he has to do try and save Hyrule.

The boy looks at this stranger standing there. He is about 10 feet tall or taller and has big muscles. "Man! This guy is bigger than Gannondorf! Who is he?" The boy thinks to himself.

He looks at the boy noticing he is looking him over. "What's your name?"

The boy looks to his face "L-Link"

"My name is Brolly" He tells him grinning at Link then looks to the castle thinking silently.

Link looks him over again at his size and appearance.

Brolly looks at him without turning his head. "See something you like?"

Link looks at him with a fear in his eyes and steps back one step " E-Excuse me?"

"I see you looking me over" He then turns to Link. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen" Link replies stepping back "Why?" By now Link is very uneasy with his questions.

Brolly slowly walks to Link smiling evilly. Link immediately draws his sword, as he gets closer to him knowing he means to do harm. Just as he gets inches from him Link swings his sword at him, but Brolly block the blow with his arm breaking his sword. A look of Shock and fear come over Link's face. Brolly then Grabs link by the neck and picks him up off the ground, not holding his neck too tight knowing that if he did he could kill him effortlessly.

He pulls the boy to his face and looks him in the eye. "You should not have done that boy" he says to him then slowly grins. "You mentioned this Gannon character earlier, I think I'll just go and take his place."

He tightens grip slightly around the boy's neck looking at the castle "As for you… you are coming with me." He turns to link and grins watching him cough and strain for air then loosens his neck slightly.

Brolly puts link down on his feet, still holding his neck and turns to a nearby tree and puts his hand out making a ball of bright energy in his palm and blasts the tree leaving nothing but a black patch of burnt Grass. He looks link in the eyes pulling him close to his face and points to the tree. "See what's left of that tree?"

Link nods yes immediately.

"Well, that's what will happen to you if you try to run away if I don't decide to hurt you badly." He says to link loosening his grip around his neck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Zelda or the characters and nor do I own Dragonball Z. I am just a huge fan. **

**Note: I have not had a beta for this story but if anyone would like to then please do so. **

**As for the story, I decided not to have Brolly Kill Gannon but I have things in mind later on!**

**This story is rated 17+ and contains Yaoi, Rape, Violence, Male Dom. M/M, M/M/M**

**I hope you all like it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Stranger from afar **

**Ch. 2: Brolly's Prisoners**

**By: Ann**

Brolly then walks up to the castle still holding link by the neck and flies over the moat to the opening of the castle and goes inside. He blasts all the monsters on his way up the stairs.

Link is scared and scared of what will happen if he defeats Gannondorf. His sword was destroyed when it struck Brolly's arm. He got a sick feeling in his stomach at the thought of it all.

As soon as he gets to the top of the stairs Brolly makes an energy ball prison around Link so he can't go anywhere. He then turns to Gannondorf who has yet to notice him.

"Are you the ruler of this castle?" he asks Gannon cracking his knuckles in his palms.

Gannon stops playing his organ and looks at the stranger then at Link in the energy prison. " Yes, and who are you?"

"My name is Brolly and I came from another world and I am here to take your place."

Link touches the energy barrier and gets shocked "OW!" he grasps his hand and looks to Gannon then Brolly to watch what happens.

Link's Shout of pain made Gannon rise from his seat throwing his cape back.

"How Dare you take The Hero of time, prisoner first!" Gannon says as he draws his sword.

Brolly smiles. "I see that my little prisoner got a rise out of you." He walks over to Link and touches it, making electricity form on the inside, slightly electrocuting Link enough to hurt him.

Link Screams in pain with tears forming in his eyes. This made Gannon growl. Upon hearing Gannon growl, Brolly looks at Gannon and laughs.

"If I didn't know any better, I would think you had feelings for this boy." He says Smiling.

As soon as Brolly had stopped hurting Link, Link was on his knees by now shaken and crying quietly. Link had never felt anything like it before. He then looks over at Gannon who looks very angry now. Gannon then charges right at Brolly with his sword above his head and as soon as he swings it at Brolly, who lifts up his arm guarding Gannon's attack, breaking the sword in half. Gannon looks at the broken sword and Growls.

"That was my father's sword!" he then drops the sword and Yells and forms an energy ball and throws it right at Brolly, who hits it bouncing it right back at gannon which knocks Gannon out cold. Brolly walks over to Gannon laying on the ground unconscious and sensing life forces behind him he turns around to see monsters standing there looking at Brolly and at their master.

Brolly glares at them " I have defeated your master in battle and I am now your new master, and anyone that disagrees shall pay the consequences and parish. Any objections?" He says watching them

With that said they all bowed to their new master. Brolly then saw a dim light from the corner of his Eye coming from Gannon. He turns around and bends down next to him and picks up his hand. The light is coming from a Triangular mark on Gannon's hand. Then it fades and appears on Brolly's hand. Brolly looks at his hand, confused about what just happened and shrugs it off and looks at Gannon who now has no powers left because Gannon lost the Triforce of power.

Link's mouth is wide open and watching Brolly. Brolly stands and looks at Link and says to the monsters. "Take Gannon away to the dungeons…. I know castles have these. Then, Chain him to the wall with his Armour removed and nothing but his boots and pants on."

Four of the monsters pick Gannon up and reply " As you wish my lord." Then they leave to take Gannon to the dungeons. Brolly then walks over to Link in his energy ball prison and smiles Evilly at him and Waves a hand at the monsters. " Leave me"

With that said, they all left the room. Link looks into Brolly's cold eyes and it seemed that Brolly's were much colder that Gannon's. Link's stomach churned at the look that Brolly gave him then, as he looked the young blonde up and down. Brolly then made the barrier disappear and Link tried to run but Brolly grabbed him and yanked him hard by the shirt like a rag doll and quickly picks the boy up effortlessly and looks at the boys face that is covered in fear. Brolly rather enjoyed the fact the boy was afraid of him and the fact he was much smaller and more fragile.

He yells into Link's face. " Didn't I tell you to Behave you little Shit!" and with that he slaps Link on cheek hard but not too hard knowing if he did it too hard it may kill the boy.

Link's cheek burned with fire and was red from the slap. He tried to hold back the tears but they escaped his eyes anyway. They were now streaming down his cheeks, not from just the pain but from fear as well.

Brolly shakes him a little. "Answer me!"

Link Answers in a whimper. "Yes."

Brolly growls. "Yes what!" and shakes him again.

"Yes master!" was all Link could say. He knew that if he made him angry that there was no telling what this man would do to him.

Brolly then smiles at Link "Good boy!" Then he puts the boy over his shoulder and carries him down the stairs where a guard is standing by to keep watch. Brolly turns to the guard and asks him, "Where is the master bedroom?"

The Guard stands to attention and replies. "Up those stairs over there my lord, at the end of the hall." He says and points to a set of stairs to the right.

Brolly then makes his way up the stairs and down the hall, into the bedroom.

* * *

**Ok Everyone I'll need help on this part I'm afraid. I say this because I have no clue how to describe the bedroom which is why I stopped here. Sorry for the long wait on the update. I have been having computer problems.**


	3. Chapter 3

**In my opinion even though link is 17 he is still a boy.**

**Just wanted to state that.**

**Member means the penis. It's a nice way of saying it.**

**Also wanted to say that there will be a little Zelda bashing in here so beware.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character in the story.**

**I can't think of anything else to say accept Enjoy the story.**

* * *

Stranger from Afar

Ch.3

By: Ann 

When they first stepped into the room, the sweet smell of jasmine washed over the pair. It was fresher in this room, and was quite a relief from the rest of the dingy castle. The sound of water trickling over rocks was heard from some far corner, though it was hard to tell where exactly it came from. The room was filled with greens usually found within Kokiri forest, most of which Link was very familiar with. The sun filtered in through the domed ceiling, which was made entirely of a thick glass.

Along the eastern wall sat a low, but over sized, bed, surrounded by the small white flowers they smelled on their arrival. The bed sheets looked similar to the ones Link had at his house, or the ones he had when he was a child at least. Placed on top was a fluffy green comforter, the sheets below it were soft white linen. It had no real frame holding it up, though it was set in place by various different vines and branches. One branch above the bed held several different jars, each filled with colorful, sweet smelling jell. The leaves seemed to beckon Brolly, to draw him toward the bed.

Brolly walks over to the bed and tosses Link down on the bed as if he were a rag doll. Brolly then yanks one of the vines hanging from the ceiling and he roughly flips the boy over onto his back and rips all his clothes off violently, leaving marks on the boys skin. Link cries and pleads with the man.

"aaahhh noo! Mister, please!" Link cries and pleads.

Brolly only ignores his pleas and continues to strip the boy of all his clothes. Broly then ties the boy's hands behind his back wrapping the vine around his wrists many times. Then he removes his own pants exposing his big hard member. Broly then lays on top of the boy putting all his weight on him and with one thrust he shoves himself inside of Link. Link's behind immediately bleeds as soon as he entered him. Link screams out in pain, and tears fill his eyes.

The pain is so bad that link can only scream and cry. He tries to form words in his mouth to beg him to stop, but only screams of pain escape his mouth. The weight of Broly;s body didn't help either, it was almost hard for him to breath from the weight. Broly started thrusting even faster now like there was no tomorrow. Link only hoped it would end soon.

Moments later Broly releases himself inside Link. The salty sperm burned his rectum, as he lay there crying. Broly finally gets off Link then finds a cloth and wipes his member off. He looks over at Link lying still, crying on the bed bleeding badly. Broly calls for the Gaurds to take him away to the same cell as Ganon.

Two guards come in the room and drag him to the dungeon in the cell to Join Ganon. Ganon had already woke up earlier and was just hanging there on the wall worried about Link. They enter the room as Ganon watches them and they toss Link onto a pile of hay in the corner closest to Ganon, Chained his neck to the wall with a chain long enough to walk around with and then they left.

Ganon could not believe it; his worst fears had come true. Link had been torn from being raped. All he could do was watch Link silently to see what he would do. Link laid there in the hay crying for a while and he was so tired from the pain and crying he eventually fell asleep.

Ganon wanted to comfort him so badly. Even if the chains weren't on him, he would be afraid to do so because they are enemies. The time that Link slept gave Ganon a lot of time to think about things. What Link never knew is that from the beginning, Ganon always had someone watching him all the time and the reporting back to him. He remembered the first time he saw Link as a young boy through that castle window when he was in the thrown room bowing to that king, Father to Zelda.

After thinking the event over and over, he came to the conclusion that it was All Zelda's fault that they were enemies. It made him mad just thinking about it, so mad that you could see it in his expressions. He knew there was no way that Zelda liked being forced to give up her thrown. After all she was supposed to receive the thrown after her father.

Ganon eventually got so frustrated thinking about it that he chose to forget about and watch Link.

Hours had passed and sometime after a few had passed and darkness fell, Ganon fell asleep. Link finally started to awaken, only to wake up to pain in his rear. The bleeding had stopped but the pain was still there.

* * *

**Ok there it is! Chapter 3! The next one will be up in a few more days because I got really into the story.**

**Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**ok sorry for the long wait on this chapter but not many people have reviewed it. But anyway... Please read and review.**

* * *

**Stranger from afar**

**Ch.4**

Link didn't want to move so he lay there in the hay quietly and drifted off to sleep again forgetting Ganon was even in the same room. When Ganon heard a door down the hall open and footsteps getting closer he woke up. Their cell door was opened and a Lizard man in Armour came in carrying a washbowl with water in it, some pieces of cloth and a blanket.

The soldier then sat the items on the ground near link and then without ever looking at Ganon he walked to the door and stopped. "I was not ordered to bring those. I did it on my own my own accord" Then left locking the door behind him.

Ganon knew why his soldier had done that. That particular soldier was his most loyal one and knows how he feels about Link. Ganon then looked up at his hands and suddenly realized that they never took off the arm braces he always wore. He always kept a lock-picking tool in it; after all he was the king of thieves. Lock picking is one of his specialties. He got the tool out and picked the locks on the Chains in no time. Ganon then removed the Shackles from his feet. He then stands up; standing at nearly 7 feet tall he rubs his wrists and puts the tool back in his arm brace. He looks at Link and starts walking towards him. Link starts to stir and let's out a small whimper. Ganon stopped dead in his tracks.

Link lifted himself up, looking at the wall and groaned because he felt really bad from the abuse and the rape. Link then turned to the wall to his right to look around. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a tall dark figure standing not far behind him. He paused in fear and slowly turned around and saw Ganon looking down at him with a look of seriousness on his face. Link suddenly felt so helpless, he started shaking. His mind was telling him to move away but his body wouldn't budge. Ganon saw the fear in Link, and it broke his heart but he knew that was to be expected.

Ganon put his hands up with his palms facing Link. "Look it's ok, I'm not going to do anything to you."

Link looked at him as if her were about to cry and tears starting to form in his eyes.

Ganon then knelt down so as not to look so intimidating. "I want to help you Link"

Link could not believe what he was hearing. "H..H..Help me?" Link stammered in disbelief.

"You are covered in blood and you need to be cleaned." Ganon said to him sounding sincere.

Link looked down and saw some of the dried blood that had ran down his legs. He started crying again thinking about what had happened earlier. He couldn't see for all the tears. Ganon then got next to Link, who wasn't paying attention for all the tears and crying in sobs. Ganon then held Link to his chest and instantly Link burried his head in his chest. Ganon held him in his arms and caressed Link's head as he sobbed. After Link finally started calming down he wiped his eyes and pulled away, looking at the chest he was crying in, he realized again where he was. There was no one else in the cell with him besides Ganon and that was the only person that could have possibly held him. He looks up and sees Ganon looking at him.

Ganon didn't know what to really say... sure he had a million things he wanted to say but he really was afraid of ruining the moment. So he said the only thing he could think to say.

"Let me help you clean up Link... there is some water and cloths to clean you with" Ganon said as he pointed to the stuff the guard had left.

Link looked at it and looked at Ganon and very shyly he asked. "Wh...Who brought it?"

"One of my most loyal Guards brought it for you. He told me he wasn't doing it by orders but on his own." Ganon said with a sigh of relief that Link would actually speak to him.

Link silently looked at the cleaning stuff and thought about it. He knew he couldn't do it himself. It hurt just to move.

Link looked at Ganon and reluctantly said "ok… I don't really have much choice and it really needs to be cleaned or it'll get infected."

Link then laid down on his side with his behind facing Ganon and curled up. Ganon then got the washbowl and clothes and he took one of them and wet it in the water and wrung out some of the water. Then he proceeded to clean the dried blood. Link cringed thinking it would hurt, but he was surprised at how gentle He was being. After several moments, Ganon had cleaned all the dried blood from Link's legs and now all he had to do was get his buttocks and in between them.

"Link… I have to clean the wounds between your buttocks and on your buttocks. This may hurt…are you ready?" Ganon asked softly.

Link only nodded and then Ganon started cleaning as gently as he could. Link cringed and squinted his eyes. It hurt as he cleaned the area but at the same time it felt good to have it cleaned. The water in the washbowl was now very bloody and red. Ganon didn't mind blood at all, especially since it was Link's.

Ganon examined Link's hole as he cleaned the area and it didn't look too bad but still, it hurt him to see Link like that. This is not what he had planned on happening and to make things worse… somehow all his spell casting abilities seem to have disappeared. He couldn't think about it now. He finally finished cleaning Link up and dried him with the last cloth he had left for drying.

Ganon then put all the clothes in the water except the one he used to dry with. "There… you're all clean now"

Link looked at Ganon over his shoulder. "Thank you"

Ganon stopped and looked at Link surprised at the thank you, paused then smiled a little. "You're welcome"

Ganon then dried his hands on the drying cloth and covered Link with the blanket. "You must be cold"

Ganon then cleaned out the clothes the best he could and then put them all in a pile and took the washbowl and went to the dungeon drain and poured the water out into it. He then hid the cloths and the bowl in some hay in the corner. Link had been watching him. Link found that his rear felt a lot better now even though it ached only a little.

"You're really good with cleaning wounds" Link said, looking at Ganon.

Ganon then came back and sat next sat next to the wall not far from Link and leaned against it. "When you fight, you learn."

"Aren't you cold?" Link asked in curiosity.

Ganon rested his head against the wall with his eyes closed. "I'll be fine"

Link looked over the blanket he had and it was actually really big. He couldn't stop thinking of the fact that Ganon had comforted him as he cried and the Ganon offered to clean him. He figured that sharing the blanket was the least he could do.

"We could share it if you want." Link said.

Ganon opened his eyes and looked at Link quietly.

"And besides… we could keep each other warm… but it's only a suggestion." Link said.

Link didn't hear a response from Ganon so at first he figured that he didn't want to. Then he felt Ganon move in next to Link and get under the blanket with Link. Ganon wrapped his arm around Link. Link only smiled and didn't say anything. The dongeon was very cold and in no time both of them warmed each other up and fell fast asleep.

* * *

**Ok that's it for now… I'll work on the next chapter as soon as I can. Hope you liked it!! Please Review!**


End file.
